


The Best Place in the World

by fufukunaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Timeskip, asanoya sappy babies, chaotic suga giving advice, daisuga old married couple, everyone has settled down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufukunaga/pseuds/fufukunaga
Summary: Asahi and Yuu return from a six-month European excursion. Their next destination? A three-year-old's birthday party, where they reunite with friends who now have families, or in some cases, a mini zoo. And everyone is wondering, when will Asahi finally propose to Yuu?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	The Best Place in the World

**Author's Note:**

> When I rewatched S7E1 of New Girl, I immediately thought perfect asanoya prompt. so then i wrote this.
> 
> This is my first asanoya fic and I just hope I got their dynamic right.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

There is something about returning home after six months of backpacking across Europe with your boyfriend. First off, Asahi was exhausted and visibly jetlagged. And Yuu, being himself, just jets past people not even letting his luggage slow him down.

“Yuu, slow down a bit!” He calls out. He hears his phone ring and gets it out of his pocket. He has 11 missed call from Sugawara from the last thirty minutes already, and an avalanche of texts. They were already late.

He jogs faster, feeling like he’d past out at any moment. When he finally catches up to Yuu, he was waiting in front of the airport’s Starbucks. Thankfully, there weren’t as much people so they easily found an empty table where Asahi immediately plops down.

Yuu puts down his bag and says, “Okay, stay here and rest for a bit. I’ll get you some coffee.” And he goes to the queue. The fact that he didn’t even have to ask for his drink order warmed Asahi’s heart he wanted to cry.

They’ve been dating already for three years and Asahi still couldn’t believe it. They just got home from a romantic getaway to Europe and every second had felt like a dream to him. A part of him was scared that if he falls asleep now, he’d wake up to the reality that Yuu and he weren’t together.

He had been pining for six years since high school and he had always thought that was it. Especially after Yuu had decided to go around the globe travelling after graduation.

Just when Asahi had finally gathered enough courage to confess, Yuu wanted to go away. And for five years Asahi focused on school then later on, his job. He’d hear from Yuu once in a while when he was in a different country and Asahi would sometimes get this urge to just fly out and be with him. Just to be spontaneous. Just because he really missed him. But he never did it.

He doesn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until Yuu nudges him awake, a warm cup of coffee in hand. “You okay?” He asks. “We could just not go if you’re really tired. I’m sure they’d understand.”

Asahi shakes his head no. “It’s fine.” He rubs away the sleep in his eyes before taking a big sip out of his coffee. “I mean what’s more romantic than capping off six months of European romance by attending a three-year-old’s birthday party?”

Yuu laughs affectionately. “I love you.” He leans down and gives him a quick sloppy kiss.

“I love you too.”

When Yuu breaks away, he laid his hand on the table staring appreciatively at his ring finger. “Ryuu’s going to flip when he sees this.”

Asahi smiles, remembering that one night in Paris. “I still can’t believe that happened.”

A lot had happened in the last three years it’s crazy. Not just with his underclassmen being famous pro volleyball players with billboards all across the world. His best friends Sugawara and Daichi finally got hitched after dating for five years. And Tanaka and Kiyoko’s daughter is turning three today.

Tanaka Aiko is the cutest little girl Asahi had ever seen which didn’t match her feisty attitude that she definitely got from her father. Asahi never really liked kids and kids never really liked him but for some reason Aiko-chan never got scared of Asahi and he loves her for that. And he wouldn’t miss her birthday party no matter how tired and sleep deprived he is.

They arrive at Tanaka’s house about a half hour late which was not bad. They were greeted by Sugawara at the door who immediately announces their arrival. Tanaka and Daichi rushes to the hallway to greet them.

“Wait, before anything else,” Yuu says, brimming with excitement. He turns to look at Asahi knowingly. “We have something to show you guys.”

Tanaka and Daichi raise their brows in anticipation. “Oh my god.” Sugawara shrieks, clasping his hands together in sort of like a prayer.

Then, Yuu reveals his hand which he has been hiding behind his back. On his ring finger was a splint, the skin below showing an ugly shade of brownish orange. “We got into a vespa accident.” He announces proudly in the same way one would say _we’re engaged!_

Sugawara’s face contorts in disgust. Daichi chuckles halfheartedly. Only Tanaka reacted in a way Yuu expected. His eyes twinkle with amazement. “Tell me all about it.” He says as he swung his arm around Yuu and guide him inside the house.

Asahi watches as his boyfriend was taken away, then looks back at his two best friends. He didn’t miss the subtle way Daichi’s hand was casually lingering on Sugawara’s hips, a golden band on his finger. “Long time no see.” He says. Then the three of them exchange hugs.

“So how’s the married life?” Asahi asks.

“We got a dog.” Daichi says. And judging by his tone, Asahi got the feeling it was something Sugawara hectored him into agreeing. “In addition to our parrot. You should visit sometime. Of course, I’d have to charge you an entrance fee to see our ever growing zoo of a home.” Daichi’s passive aggressive smile has always scared the crap out of Asahi even if it wasn’t really directed at him and this one was no exception.

Sugawara elbows him in the gut to shut him up. “It’s lovely.” He smiles sweetly. “You should definetly try it sometime.” He not so subtly gestures toward Yuu who was talking animatedly with Tanaka.

“You know, we thought you were planning on proposing while you were in Europe.” Daichi admits.

“Yeah, you went to all that romantic proposal spots for nothing!” Sugawara exclaims.

Asahi shrugs dejectedly. “I keep chickening out.” He fumbles around his pockets and brought out a blue velvet box. “It’s just that Yuu isn’t someone who likes thinking that far into the future, you know? And I keep thinking what if he doesn’t want to settle down? And it keeps getting to my head and I’m afraid that he’ll say no.”

Sugawara then punches his gut. Asahi grunts in pain. “Haven’t I punched the negativity off of you yet? How could there still be any left?”

*

Years before they even started dating, Yuu came back to Japan for a quick visit. He stayed for only a week before he was headed to Australia. He met up with Asahi to catch up. And that was when Asahi confessed for the first time.

It just slipped out. He couldn’t even remember what they were talking about back then but he said something about how they looked like they were a couple on a date and then Asahi- stupid Asahi- asked him if he would like to go on a real date with him sometime.

At the time he was half joking but also half serious. He never planned to ask out Yuu that way at that time. And if he ever planned it, he doubt that it’d go as smooth as it did. He’d be hesitant and clammy and he’d probably never get around to actually doing it.

Anyway, so he had offhandedly asked out Yuu and his stomach was in knots. He was sweating. His knees kept bouncing up and down with anxiety. He couldn’t even look at Yuu properly to gauge his reaction.

Yuu laughed good-naturedly and said, “I would love to but I’m leaving for Sydney tomorrow.”

*

The party start to kick off when Saeko and her husband finally arrive. She burst through the door with her arms outstretched, expecting hugs but people were more enamored to her huge belly. Her husband stood by her side, supporting her back as she walked. Her husband’s brother doesn’t look amused- a baby bag on his shoulder and three paper bags in hand.

“Nee-san!” Yuu calls out. “Look at you! You’re huge! Let me touch it.”

People start gathering around her, waiting for their turn to touch the baby bump while Saeko boisterously laughs as she tells stories to everyone in the room.

“Lively as ever,” Tsukishima Kei says as he approach Asahi’s group who were standing away from the crowd. “I still can’t believe Tanaka-san and I are now related.”

Sugawara laughs. “It’s amazing.”

“I wonder if the baby is going to be more like a Tanaka or a Tsukishima.” Asahi says, thinking out loud.

“Isn’t there a third option?” Sugawara jokes. “That’s like asking if you want a noisy baby or a quiet one. Why can’t it be somewhere in the middle?”

“Maybe it’ll be more like Tsukishima.” Daichi supplies. “Aiko-chan already got the Tanaka genes.”

“That’s not how genetic works, Daichi.” Sugawara says.

“Where _is_ Aiko-chan?” Asahi wonders.

As if on cue, the birthday girl then comes out of her room wearing a blue swirly dress. Her hair was in delicate braids with clip-on flowers. Kiyoko emerges behind her.

“Everyone!” Aiko calls out.

The whole house quiets down and looks at the little girl who then start twirling to show off her dress and hair. Everyone claps and _aww_ ’s in appreciation.

“Aiko-chan’s so cute.” Sugawara comments. Then he leans in to Daichi and whispers, “Hey, Daichi…”

“No.” Daichi says, not even letting him finish. Sugawara pouts in response.

“Let’s eat.” Kiyoko announces.

Everyone begin settling down on the table. Asahi sat perpendicular to Sugawara and Daichi. Yuu sat beside him on his left. Once everyone was seated down, they sing Aiko a happy birthday as Tanaka brings out a birthday cake with three lit candles.

They applause when Aiko blew out her candles. And everyone start digging in.

Conversation overlap with one another. It was overwhelming. Asahi only talks when he’s directly asked a question. For the most parts, he just listens. Yuu, on the other hand, has a lot of stories from his travels. Some of the anecdotes Asahi already heard, a few were when they were together.

“You two have been on some crazy adventures!” Saeko remarks, raising a cup of orange juice to them. She gulps them down as if it was alcohol (and everyone knew if she weren’t pregnant she’d totally be drinking even if this was a child’s birthday party).

Akiteru pours his wife another glass of orange juice and asks, “How do you even afford that much travel?”

“Oh, I’m a photographer,” Yuu says proudly, “who sometimes wait tables.” Then he puts his arms around Asahi’s waist, pulling him closer. “But ultimately, it’s because I have a super-rich boyfriend right here.”

“I’m so jealous,” Saeko says. “If I were you, I’d marry him already.”

Asahi tenses at this. He looks over at Sugawara and Daichi who were engrossed in some lively banter about goldfish, totally oblivious of the world around them. He hears Yuu laugh in response, but before he could even say anything else Saeko had already changed the subject.

*

The year they had started dating the two of them went on a whirlwind tour around the globe. Asahi had just released his latest fashion line and thought he deserved a long vacation with his boyfriend. Yuu was more than happy to accompany him.

They were passing by a local town in Egypt once and he remember asking him, “Out of all the countries you’ve been to, where would you want to live the most?”

Yuu shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said. “I don’t think I want to stay in one place for long.”

*

After watching Aiko open up her presents and eating some cake, the party was pretty much done by around five. Asahi and Yuu head to Asahi’s childhood home where they plan on staying for a day or two before going back to their apartment in Tokyo.

Well, it’s technically Asahi’s apartment. Yuu just crashes whenever he’s in Japan.

When his grandfather died, Yuu sold the house to finance his first ever trip. He’s become basically homeless since then, crashing from one friend’s house to the next. Asahi was more than happy to let him live with him rent free. He never stays long. And he doesn’t have that much stuff.

That’s how Yuu has lived his life for the last five years or so. He could fit his entire life in a backpack and just go- like a turtle, carrying home wherever he went- leaving no trace behind and carrying only what’s necessary. But through the years, especially since they started dating, Asahi would sometimes find stuff around his apartment that was definitely not his.

Yuu passes out as soon as he hit the bed.

Asahi nudges him awake, albeit groggily. “At least change your shirt and brush your teeth first.” He pulls at his arm, sliding him to the edge of the bed. Yuu groans in protest.

He sighs. He knows it was a futile task trying to wake Yuu when he’s in his curled up sleeping position. So despite his fatigue, he takes it upon himself to change his boyfriend’s shirt into PJ’s.

Once the two of them were in comfortable clothing, Asahi slides right next to Yuu, cuddles him like a teddy bear and falls asleep.

The next day, while Yuu was still asleep, Asahi goes to meet up with Sugawara.

A white fluffy cloud on four legs greets him at the door. “Ichiro,” Sugawara calls and the dog runs towards him and right into his arms.

“Ichiro?” Asahi asks, baffled.

Sugawara cradles Ichiro in his arm. “What?” He deadpans. And Asahi decided it wasn’t worth fussing over so he drops it. (A/N: Ichiro means first son)

Just then a shrilly voice suddenly squeaks, “What the fuck.” Asahi almost doubles over in surprise. Behind him, a green and yellow feathered bird was perched on a wooden stand. “What the fuck,” he repeats.

Sugawara gasps in mock offense. “Kiwi, mind your manners.” He scolds. “We have a guest.”

“Hot damn,” Kiwi replies. Leave it to Sugawara to teach his pet bird profanities. No wonder Daichi wasn’t too keen on having pets.

“Nishinoya’s not with you?” Sugawara asks.

“Uh, he’s still asleep.” Asahi answers.

They walk down the hallway to the living area. The place wasn’t super organized but it wasn’t such a mess either. Books were lazily stacked under the coffee table. There were a few loose socks on the floor, hidden underneath various furniture.

He settles on the couch. “Daichi’s working?” Asahi asks.

Sugawara brings in a tray of tea and sets it on the coffee table. “Nah,” Sugawara answers. “He’s just getting us food. You want anything? I can text him.”

“That’s okay,” Asahi says. “I only came by because I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh really?” He sits down beside him and Ichiro immediately jumps onto his lap. “What about?”

Asahi grabs a cup of tea and blows on it. He’d been going back and forth of when and where to pop the question. He figured he needed some real life examples. “How did you ask Daichi to marry you?”

“Who even said I was the one who asked him?” Sugawara says defensively.

Asahi just stares at him blankly.

“Okay fine, you’re right.” He admits. “But I didn’t ask him exactly.” He stares down at Ichiro casually stroking his fur as he recalls the story.

“It’s nothing grand, really.” He starts. “You know how dense Daichi can be when it comes to romance. It was just a normal Wednesday night. We were in bed. We’ve been dating five years, living together for two. I was reading some book and he was just coming out of the shower and he says to me this. With a straight face, he says, ‘Do you think I could rock a beard?’ And I just said to him right then and there. ‘Marry me’, I said.”

“What did he say?” Asahi asks.

Sugawara crunches his nose and frowns. “He just laughed at me.” He says. “I was so mad I didn’t speak with him for three days.”

*

Three days before their first year anniversary, they had a fight. Yuu left to go island hopping in the Philippines. Asahi had to stay in Tokyo because he was working on a project with a major brand.

Usually the two of them were fine with the long distance thing. Yuu came home at least every three months then he’d stay for a month or so before he left for his next escapade. And whenever Asahi had at least two weeks free, he’d go with him. And they’ve survived a year with this kind of set up.

But this time was different because Yuu was avoiding him. He wasn’t answering his calls. And he always left him on read. Asahi didn’t even know what he did wrong.

Yuu came home the day after their anniversary. It was around two in the morning. He knocked on the door and when Asahi opened him, Yuu hugged him immediately. “I’m still mad at you,” he mumbled into his shirt.

Asahi pats his head affectionately. “I’m sorry.” He said.

Yuu tightens his grip around him. “You should’ve just told me not to go.” He said. “I know you’re busy but I could’ve just stayed here and we could have just eaten out. I mean, it’s our one year anniversary. We should at least be together, right?”

“Is that why you came home two days earlier than scheduled?” He asked.

“The trip was for us.” Yuu said. “I worked hard to save enough money to buy the tickets. I didn’t feel like staying if you weren’t with me.”

*

Asahi’s mother stand by the driveway as Asahi loads up the trunk. “Yuu, I can’t thank you enough for helping me with my plants.” She says as she hugs him.

“No problem, Azumane-san!” Yuu pipes. “Thank you for the Tonkatsu ramen last night it was delicious.”

“Oh, Yuu.” She exclaims. “You’re like the son I never had.”

“Ma, I’m right here.” Asahi interjects.

But his mother just ignored him and instead hands Yuu a bag. “Here, I packed you some food to last a week. Now take care of Asahi for me, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yuu salutes.

They get into the car and his mother calls out, “And visit me again soon!” before they drive away.

“I think she loves you more than me.” Asahi says.

Yuu laughs and says, “Don’t worry. I love you more than her.” Asahi visibly reddens. They’ve been dating three years now and he still can’t get used to this. “Just don’t tell Azumane-san, alright?” He winks.

*

Yuu propped his feet on the arm of the sofa, his head rested on Asahi’s lap. It was a weekend night and they were watching some late night reality TV.

Asahi wasn’t really paying attention. He was too preoccupied noticing the way Yuu’s chest heaved up and down when he breathed. He stiffened his whole body because he was afraid if even moved a slither, he’d move his head away.

His hair was slightly damp from the shower splayed over his pants. Asahi was tempted to touch it and comb through them. Maybe even rub circles on his forehead. But there he stayed still as a rock.

“Hey, Asahi,” Yuu called, stretching his neck to look up at him. “Ask me out again.”

He laughed nervously. “What?” And suddenly every part of his body wanted to bolt out of the room. He couldn’t look at Yuu so he stared at the TV where a young man was confessing his love to a girl in a café. His heart started pounding.

“The day before I flew to Sydney,” Yuu recalled. “You asked me if I wanted to go out with you.”

“Did I?” Asahi asked, feigning ignorance.

He actually remembered doing that and have been anxious about it since. He had been tossing and turning at night berating himself and regretting everything. But he figured Yuu had forgotten- which obviously he has not- because he never brought it up again- until now.

“Yeah and I couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since.” Yuu admitted. It took a second before he Asahi could process that information. _He_ couldn’t stop thinking about it? But he acted so normal after that.

Yuu sat up and faced him. He, on the other hand, felt like he was dreaming and that none of this was real. When he looked at Yuu, he was biting his lip like he was nervous. _He_ was nervous?

Asahi hadn’t said a word yet but it looked like he didn’t have to. Yuu continued. “I never saw Asahi-san in that way but now I can’t unsee it. I always found you cool but now you’re super manly yet gentle and cute.”

“W-what?” He could feel his face heat up so he cover it up with his hands. If this was a dream, he didn’t know if he wanted to wake up or not.

Yuu was looking at him expectantly. He had said his piece.

It took a while before Asahi found his voice again. “Are you sure?” He asked, which was a stupid thing ask. “Does that mean-?” He trailed off, not even knowing what he meant. He had an inkling what it meant but he still can’t believe it. “But-“ He wanted to argue but he didn’t know what to say.

_Ask me out again._ That was Yuu said.

He looked at him, really looked at him. Only then did he notice the slight tinge of his cheeks and the way he kept unclenching his hands. Was this what a flustered Nishinoya looked like?

“Then,” Asahi conceded. He took his hands in his and stared deep into his eyes. “Will you go out with me?”

*

“Home sweet home,” Yuu says as he opens the apartment door. Asahi follows suit, both their luggage in hand.

“I can’t wait to lie down.” He groans as he sets aside the bags. “I think I’m still jetlagged.” He says and groggily heads straight for their room.

“Wait,” Yuu calls out as he grabs the hem of his shirt. “We’ve been gone for so long, don’t you want to open up some mail?”

“Mail?” Asahi asks, perplexed. When has Yuu ever been interested in mail? Aside from sending him postcards whenever he was travelling alone, he has never seen Yuu get excited about mail. “Can’t we do it tomorrow?”

“Come on,” Yuu chides. “Let’s just open one. Then, we’ll sleep.”

Asahi was too tired to argue so he just lets Yuu pull him to the living room area. “Okay.” Yuu pulls out a box overflowing with mail indicating that they have, in fact, been gone a long time.

He picks a plain white envelope laying on the top.

“Not that one,” Yuu says as he takes the envelope from him and chucks it away. “That’s not the one. Pick one that looks really cool and interesting.”

He raises an eyebrow at Yuu. He can tell that Yuu was up to something but he was too tired to figure out what. So he just plays along. He picks up another envelope.

Yuu grabs it before he can even read whose it from. “No, that’s one for me.”

“But it had my name on it.” Asahi says.

“No it did not.” It definitely did. Yuu sighs. “How about I just pick one for you?” He says. He starts rummaging through the box before Asahi could even respond. “Here it is!”

He hands him a chunky brown envelope. It looked old, like Yuu had somehow dug it out of a time capsule. “Open that one.” Yuu instructs.

“Okay…” He takes the envelope. He turns it around. When he read the return address, he looks up at Yuu suspiciously. “It’s from Italy.”

Yuu shrugs in an _I-don’t-know-what-is-happening-either_ , which makes Asahi thinks he totally knows what’s happening.

He fumbles with the envelope, nervous of what he will find inside. They had just been to Italy. It was the last destination on their European excursion. He tries to remember anything significant that had happened there, but nothing comes to mind.

Then he remembers. “Is this from Matteo?” He asks.

Now Yuu, was confused. “Who?”

“That guy who was hitting on me in the hotel.” Asahi says. “Because if you’re still mad about that-“

“No!” Yuu interrupts. “It’s not from Matteo and I wasn’t mad.”

“Oh, okay.” He says, feeling suddenly sheepish. Then who is this from?

He opens the flap. In his peripheral, he can see Yuu lowering himself to the floor. The envelope contained no paper, instead there was a ring.

Asahi almost drops it in surprise. Yuu, who was kneeling in front of him, takes his hand. “Asahi,” He says. And Asahi could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ve traveled to 21 countries, been to about twice as much cities, lived in hotels, apartels, lodgings, and sometimes even stranger’s houses, but there’s nowhere else- in the entire world- I consider home than with you.” He takes a deep breath. “So, Azumane Asahi, will you marry me?”

Asahi just stands there agape, processing everything. Then he mutters, very softly. “No…”

“No?” Yuu repeats. He stands up, shocked and looking betrayed.

Asahi realizes how that sounds. “No! I mean not _no._ But-“ He lifts his chin up and their eyes meet. “You see, I was planning to propose too. The whole time we were in Europe, I was waiting for the right time. But…” He pulls out the blue velvet box in his pocket –thank goodness, it was still there- and kneels down. “Will _you_ marry me?”

“Not fair.” Yuu complains, pouting slightly. “I asked first!”

At that moment, Asahi didn’t know what to say or do. “Was that a yes?” He asks.

“You haven’t even said yes to me!” Yuu points out.

“But I-“ He stammers. Then clears his throat. “Of course, I’ll marry you. That’s why I’m also proposing down here.”

Yuu grins, his eyes sparkling. “Then it can’t be helped.” He cackles. “I guess I’ll marry you too.” He takes the ring and puts it on his finger.

Asahi stands up. “Don’t make it sound like I forced you to say yes.” He complains.

Yuu ignores him. He instead pulls down his boyfriend-well, _fiancé_ -‘s head down and kisses him. It was gaudy and passionate. And Asahi melts. He lifts up Yuu and they land on the couch. The same couch where Yuu asked him to ask him out again. The same couch they began dating for real.

Then, Asahi finally understands. All his doubts went away. He had always been hesitating. Especially when it came to Yuu. But it was okay. Because Yuu was there. Yuu, who always pushed him to have courage. Yuu, who supported him through everything. Yuu, who was always patient when things start getting to his head.

He shouldn’t have been anxious about him saying no. Asahi now knew. He could never had said no.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a different writing style from my previous works. Here, there's a lot of flashback scenes and I keep switching from present tense and past tense to try and differentiate it? Did it work? I hope it did idk aaaaaa
> 
> Also, this is my longest oneshot fic and I'm very proud hehe, I have surpassed my average 2.5k words per chapter/oneshot.
> 
> ((shoutout rin pala sa mga nagbabasa into bago matulog wahahaha :P))
> 
> Comments are most appreciated <3


End file.
